


Stardust

by romanticalgirl



Series: viva las vegas [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** for the beta. This was originally supposed to be "Five Casinos Matthew Hit at Ioan's Bachelor Party" with Ioan/Matthew, Matthew/Jamie, Matthew/Chris Evans, Matthew/Ioan/Jamie and Matthew/random lucky girl, but then only two got written, so there you go. The other three may surface some day.
> 
> Originally posted 11-29-07

They hit Vegas early, before everyone else’s plane gets in. Matthew lays stretched out on the bed, watching as Ioan paces the room.

“It’ll be all right, yeah?”

“You mean will the rest of us keep you from doing anything unimaginably stupid?” Matthew smirks at him. “Yeah.”

“I mean…”

“Will we keep you from ending up in jail and on Alice’s shit list?” He grins for real this time. “Suppose we could.”

“You’re a wanker, Rhys.”

“You’re stuck with me at this point, you know. Rather like those common law marriages.”

“As if I’d marry the likes of you.” Ioan glances out the window at the teeming Strip below. “They’ll all come, yeah?”

“Oh, Jesus, Gruffudd.” Matthew sighs and sits up, rolling his eyes at Ioan. “You’re not seriously worried that no one’s going to show up, are you?”

“It _is_ possible.”

Matthew reaches out, grabbing Ioan’s hand and tugging him onto the bed next to him. “You’re an idiot you know.”

“It could happen.”

“Well, I’m here, you know. And I’m sure Alun will show.”

“Fabulous. My one friend and the one who _has_ to be here.”

“Right. Terrible that.” Matthew nods seriously then shoves Ioan off the bed, sending him tumbling to the floor.

“What the fuck, mate?” Ioan’s indignation barely manages to last past the sentence before he starts to smile. Matthew reaches down to help him back up, giving a shout as Ioan grabs his hand and tugs on it, pulling Matthew onto the floor with him.

Matthew lands half on top of him, laughing as well. Ioan grunts at his weight, shoving Matthew off onto the floor. “Christ, Rhys. I thought you were all buffed up for your TV bit.”

“’s all muscle, mate.”

“Doesn’t feel like muscle.” Ioan jabs him hard in the stomach. “Feels a bit like flab to me.”

“Can’t all have muscle suits, can we?” Matthew lays his hand lightly on Ioan’s stomach, feeling the contours of it. “Some of us have to come by it naturally.”

“Yes, well, you and Jamie can discuss workout regimens tonight then.” He shifts slightly, arching up a little against the pressure of Matthew’s hand.

“You think Jamie’s not coming, remember?”

“Wanker.” Ioan laughs and shoves at Matthew, not quite pushing him away. Matthew grins and pulls back, the motion dragging his hand down Ioan’s abdomen.

His fingers catch at Ioan’s waist, scraping the flesh as he curls them underneath his jeans. “Stuck here all alone with me, remember? A terrible fate.”

“Yeah.” Ioan’s voice is slightly breathless as he reacts to Matthew’s touch. Matthew watches as Ioan licks his lips, leaving them parted as he stares up at Matthew.

Matthew doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just lets his thumb stroke Ioan’s belt buckle. Ioan shivers even without real contact, and reaches up, fingers barely brushing Matthew’s cheek. Finally he sighs. “Last time, eh?” He closes his eyes, leaning into Ioan’s touch. He can feel Ioan trembling. “Soon you’ll be properly married.”

“Assuming we don’t get a minister that fucks it up.” Ioan’s thumb strokes Matthew’s lower lip. “Could be improperly married.”

Matthew licks his lips, his tongue brushing against the pad of Ioan’s thumb. “She’s waited forever for this. I somehow doubt Alice is going to let that happen.” He closes his eyes, drawing Ioan’s thumb into his mouth. He bites lightly then sucks on the warm flesh, shivering as Ioan groans.

“Like that?” Matthew asks, pressing a kiss to Ioan’s palm.

“Matthew…”

“Go slow, Ioan?” Matthew’s lips make their way to Ioan’s wrist, nipping at the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. “Take our time?”

“Matthew. God.” Ioan’s free hand curls over Matthew’s shoulder, tugging him down, pulling him closer.

“No?” Matthew breathes against Ioan’s parted lips, tasting his breath. “Don’t want to go slow?”

Ioan groans again and thrusts upward, his body sliding against the palm of Matthew’s hand. “C-company coming.”

Matthew laughs, low and soft and hungry. “Not just company, eh?”

Ioan laughs as well, his eyes flashing hotly as Matthew unfastens his belt, sliding the leather free. Matthew watches him as his fingers make short work of Ioan’s fly, teasing the fabric away from his skin.

“What do you want, Ioan? Want me to taste you? You want to taste me? Should I slide inside you? Or do you want to be buried deep?” His voice is a low growl, thick with hunger.

“All,” Ioan gasps, barely managing the word as Matthew’s fingers curve around his cock.

“All, hmm?” Matthew strokes him slowly, his hand tight around Ioan’s cock. “Don’t know that we have time for all.”

“Please.” Ioan arches up again, hips rocking into Matthew’s grip.

“Could just start slow.” Matthew pulls back, hand still stroking Ioan’s length. “See where we go.”

“Slow,” Ioan nods, biting his lower lip as he watches Matthew move, easing his way between Ioan’s legs and parting them, hand against Ioan’s knee as he leans in and takes Ioan in his mouth.

Matthew slides his hand to the base of Ioan’s cock, palm flat against the skin surrounding it as his mouth moves. He can feel Ioan tense, feel every breath as it shudders through him.

Ioan’s fingers dig into the carpet, his body curving off the floor, hips rising to meet Matthew’s mouth. “God, Matthew.”

Matthew pulls back. “God, eh?”

Ioan reaches up, fisting his hand in Matthew’s short hair, tugging him back down. “Please.”

“Please?” Matthew purrs, his lips warm against Ioan’s flesh. “Mm. I like the sound of that. Say it again.”

“Fuck, Matthew.” Ioan arches higher, exhaling shakily. “Please.”

Matthew takes him in his mouth again, sliding his tongue along Ioan’s flesh, feeling the pulse beat. Ioan’s hand stays in Matthew’s hair, stroking through the thick strands, tugging at them with increasing urgency as his cock throbs hotly on Matthew’s tongue.

“Close,” Ioan urges, hips rolling up. His hands guide Matthew down, struggling to hold him against him. “C’mon, Matthew. Please.”

Matthew pulls back, hand still warm around Ioan’s cock as he breaks the hold. “Don’t think so, mate.”

“You’re bloody fucking _kidding_ ,” Ioan gasps. He manages to rise up on his elbows, watching in horrified shock as Matthew moves away. Matthew smiles at him, the grin lasting about three seconds before Ioan shoves Matthew back onto his arse with his foot, scrambling onto his knees and pinning Matthew’s hips to the floor.

“You’re an evil fucking bastard, Rhys.” He reaches down, stroking Matthew through his jeans.

“S-said…Christ, Ioan.” Matthew’s hips rise off the floor as Ioan leans down, his teeth scraping across the denim. “Said you wanted it all.”

Ioan’s fingers unfasten Matthew’s jeans quickly, pushing the denim aside so he can stroke Matthew through his boxer-briefs. “So I did.” He leans in and runs his tongue along the outline of Matthew’s cock. “So I did. You want to be in my mouth, Matthew/”

Matthew groans as Ioan tugs the cotton down, his fingers grazing over Matthew’s flesh. Ioan takes that as all the answer he needs, leaning down and sliding his tongue along Matthew’s length once before taking him in his mouth.

Matthew groans again, his hips falling into rhythm with Ioan’s mouth, hot and wet and tight around him.

“Fuck, Ioan.” Matthew pushes up against Ioan’s hands, straining against his grip. “C’mon.”

Ioan purrs around him, taking Matthew deeper. Matthew groans in response, hips still jerking hard.

“Th-thought you wanted it all.” Matthew barely manages the words as Ioan’s mouth tightens around the head of his prick, the faintest hint of teeth grazing his skin. “Fuck.” He arches up again, falling back to the floor with a desperate, as Ioan leans back with a hungry, self-satisfied grin on his face.

“Want you inside me, Matthew.”

Matthew opens his mouth to respond when something shifts in Ioan’s eyes, realization or regret or finality.

“Please?”

Matthew nods and gets to his knees, cupping Ioan’s chin in his hand and kissing him slowly. It starts as it started what seems a lifetime ago, soft and innocent pressure until Matthew slides his tongue along the seam of Ioan’s lips, parting them, pushing past them.

Ioan makes a sound, something between a moan and a whimper, and deepens the kiss hungrily. Matthew shifts closer, pressing against him, easing Ioan back to the floor. Ioan breaks away with a gasp as Matthew kneels between his legs.

“I don’t…”

“Relax.” Matthew fumbles for his bag where he’d tossed it on the bed when he’d arrived, digging through the pockets. Ioan lets his hand trace the flat plane of Matthew’s abdomen, grazing the dark hairs that pepper his skin. “’ve got it.”

He catches Ioan’s wrist and guides his hand down to his prick, letting Ioan’s fingers glide across the surface.

“Inside me, Matthew.” Ioan murmurs as he strokes him, eyes hot as Matthew unwraps the condom. “C’mon.”

Matthew nods, brushing Ioan’s hands away as he slides the condom on, closing his eyes as Ioan’s hands follow his, stroking lube along the length of Matthew’s shaft. “Fuck, Ioan,” he whispers, his body jerking at the easy touch. “Want you.”

Ioan nods, chest shuddering with every breath as he lays back. Matthew moves closer, hand stroking the warm flesh of Ioan’s inner thigh. Ioan closes his eyes for a brief instant as Matthew’s fingers graze his arse, then he opens them lazily, locked on Matthew as he shifts closer still and presses the head of his cock against Ioan’s tight muscle.

“God,” Matthew breathes as Ioan closes around him, seemingly tighter with every shallow thrust. “So…so tight. So…”

Ioan groans, tangling the fingers of one hand in Matthew’s hair as the other slides between them, wrapping around his cock, stroking himself in time with Matthew’s strokes, each one pushing deeper.

“Miss you. Miss this,” Matthew pants softly, the words barely audible as he presses his mouth to the damp skin of Ioan’s neck.

“Matthew.” Ioan holds him tight, close. His body thrusts against Matthew’s, hand caught between them. “Please. Please, Matthew.”

Matthew gasps, shuddering against Ioan, burying himself deeper as he comes. Ioan’s breath hitches as he comes as well, spilling heat in the space between them.

**

They lie together for a long moment, both breathing hard. Matthew slowly pulls away, exhaling shakily as he busies himself disposing of the condom and righting his jeans. Ioan gets to his feet and does the same before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So then.”

Matthew glances at him, fighting a smile. “Yeah?”

“Oh, stop it, you wanker.”

“As I recall, you were doing the wanking, mate.”

Ioan shoves him, his face flushed. “Sod off.”

“I do that, who’s to be at your party, eh?”

“Fucker.”

“Now _that_ I was.” Matthew sits next to him and sighs softly. “So this is it then?”

“Yeah.” Ioan sighs as well. “Still friends.”

“Best mates,” Matthew agrees.

Ioan nods and leans in, tracing Matthew’s lower lip with his finger before kissing him, faint and soft. “Nothing changes that.”

“Nothing.” Matthew nods, closing his eyes as Ioan pulls away.

Ioan’s phone rings, rattling against the dresser. “That’s them then.”

Matthew nods again. “Imagine so.”

“Should answer it, I suppose.”

“Yeah.” Matthew gets off the bed and grabs the phone, looking at it for a long moment before tossing it to Ioan. “I suppose you should.”  



End file.
